Nothing Else Mattered
by KD Kayla
Summary: Bella moves to forks,with charlie.Jake is also staying with charlie,Jake and bella are friends. They run into Em,Rose,Jazz,Alice and Ed at the shops and they all become good friends. ALOT HAPPENS! AH,OOC lil Much better Summery inside 1 shot! G.I.A.G!


-Nothing Else Mattered-

Ch 1: Goodbye Pheonix, Hello forks.

**_Summery:_Bella Moves to forks to live with her dad, charlie. Jacob is also staying with charlie for 3 mnths. The run into (litarally) Em, Rose, Ali, Jazz and Ed at the shops and become gwd friends. **

**Alot happens during bella's stay, many good, some bad, heaps funny, one or two sad. **

**Will she want to stay for longer than a mnth? What will happen between all of the couples? What really exiting things will happen? Read and find out. **

**AH, OOC (a little) RxEm / ExB / AxJ / J(acob)xN(essie...Ohhh!). **

* * *

**Hope u like it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

BPOV

It was so dark, I couldn't see anything. Suddenly I saw a pair of blood red eyes.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I could no longer will my heart to beat.

I new my time was up. I new I only had moments to live. The best emerged from the darkness. It was a massive wolf-like creature, Razor sharp teeth, Blood red eyes, claws, digging into the ground as it stalked towards me. About 2 meters away from me it stopped and crouched down like it was about to strike.

The next thing I knew he leapt off the floor and flew towards me.

I Screamed and sat up in my bed. Then my mother came rushing in.

"Bella? Are you ok?" She asked, worried. I was breathing hard, my heart was racing. I couldn't respond.

Being my mother she knew what was wrong. She came and sat on my bed, brushing my hair out of my face.

"It's ok sweetie, it was just a bad dream." She said, in a soothing voice. I was still speechless.

"Would you like a glass of water?" She asked. I just nodded my head. She left the room and then quickly came back will a glass of water and handed it to my.

"Thank you" I whispered taking a sip.

"That's ok" She said, stroking my hair.

We sat there while I finished my water. When I was finished she grabbed my glass and stood up.

"Are you going to be ok, sweetie?" She asked.

"Yer, Thankyou, mum" I said, looking at her and trying my hardest to smile.

"Ok, get some sleep, big day tomorrow" She said and kissed my forehead. She left the room and I lay back down on my bed.

Big day tomorrow, great. I didn't want to move, I really didn't. I liked it hear in Phoenix. Well at least I only had to stay in gloomy forks for a month.

My father and Brother had moved there recently, I use to love spending time with my dad in California, then he moved to forks. I don't even know why.

I put that thought aside and tried to go back to sleep.

I must of, because the next thing I know, I'm waking up to my alarm clock. God, these things are annoying.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I had a quick shower, got dressed and went down stairs.

"Good morning, sweetie" My mum called from the kitchen. I went in there to find her cooking bacon and eggs, I think.

"'Morning mum" I said.

"You packed and ready?" She asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Well, that's good. Your plane leaves at 9:55pm and mine leaves at 10:05. So we'll have to leave straight after breakfast." She said.

We ate breakfast, I got ready to leave. Got changed into a pair of boot cut jeans, a plain black spagetti strap singlet and then I put on a Ombre Multi-colour Zebra Hoodie, it's going to be very cold in Washington, as i was leaving my room I slipped on a pair of black flats that was on the floor near my door. Then I quickly brushed my hair and brushed my teeth, then went down stairs with my suitcase, my carry-on.

"You ready to go?" Mum asked. She was standing at the door with a business skirt and a jacket that matched over a purple blouse. She was a real estate agent; she was going to a conference in Australia.

"Yep" I said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't be like that, it's only for a month, when I get back from my business trip, you'll come home" She said with a smile, walking out the door.

I followed her, not saying a word, put my things into the boot and got in the car.

On the way there she chatted away about random stuff like how Charlie, my dad, was so happy that I was going to visit. They had only broken up because mum was a little to pre-occupied with work, so one night I was with her at the office, when we came home there was a note from dad telling us that he had left. That he couldn't have a relationship when mum was never home. But they6 still stayed friends, which I think is good. Charlie broke my heart when he left but I've forgiven him now.

When we got to the air-port we got out put all our stuff onto a trolley and went to the front desk to get every thing ready.

It was 9:30 and mum was waiting with me at the terminal, waiting for my boarding call.

"I'm going to miss you heaps. I'll be home A.S.A.P" She said.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too" I said.

It was 9:40 when I heard my boarding call. I stood up and gave mum a big hug and a kiss.

"I'll see you soon" I said.

"Ok, I'll miss you" She said, kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to miss you to I said.

She let go of me and I walked up to the guy at the gate. He went to my school, he was my biology partner.

"Hey Bella, Got your passport and ticket?" He asked, with a smile.

"Hey Mark, Yer I do" I said, handing my things to him.

He stamped my passport and studied my ticket for a sec then handed them back to me.

"Have a good trip Bella. See you when you get back." He said.

"I will, thanks" I said. I went through the door and walked down the long, wide hall way down to the plane entrance. I hope that mark dose ok in biology without me. It was currently the holidays, but school starts again in 4 days.

When I was seated in my chair. I decided to pull out my iPod. I scrolled trough my artists and stopped on 3Oh!3, then I scrolled through those songs and put on Electroshock. I put one earphone in and stared out the window. Soon enough we were taking off. I laid my head back and thought about forks. It was going to be so cold there and wet, according to Charlie it rained A lot! I wasn't really looking forward to this.

About 3 hours later we landed at Seattle air port. Charlie was going to pick me up from here. And it was a hour back to forks, I was not looking forward to that drive.

The second I left the gate I saw him. I hadn't seen him in over 6 years but he never changed. The only surprise was that he had a boy about my age standing next to him. The boy was tall, really tall, and well built, he had very tanned skin and reasonably long black hair, that had been spiked up.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said running over to me.

"Hey dad" I said giving him a hug, I wasn't aloud to call him Charlie to his face, he didn't like it.

"I haven't seen you in years!" He said, pulling me back to look at me.

"Your get more beautiful every time I see you." He said with a big smile on his face. He may have left us but we both still loved each other, he was still my dad after all.

Just then the tall guy cleared his thought.

Charlie turned around.

"Oh yer, you remember Jacob don't you Bells?" Dad asked me.

"Jacob?" I asked, looking at him, that can't be Jake. Jake wasn't tall, his hair was much longer then this guys. This looked nothing like Jacob, this guy was too… big?

"That's me" He said, with a grin. I knew that grin anywhere! Oh my god! It is him!

"JACOB!" I yelled dropped my bags and ran for him. He held his arm out and I jumped on him. Rapping my arms and legs around him.

"Wow! Hi bells" He said, squeezing me a bit. Ow.

"Jake! What are you doing here!?!" I asked. I'd know Jake forever. He was like my best friend. I use to visit my dad when he moved not so far away. Jake was his next door neighbour. We became really good friends; I use to spend pretty much all my time with him, when I went to stay with Charlie.

"Well Dad had to go to Canada to see my auntie, she was really sick, he's gone for 3 months so he sent me to come and stay with Charlie while he's gone. I just moved here 2 days ago" He said.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" I yelled.

"Well, this is a very nice welcome" He said, smiling. I smiled back. Then hopped back down onto my feet.

"Well are we going to go or stay here all day?" Charlie asked.

"Were going" I said, I went to go pick up my suit case and carry-on bag, but before I could Jake had my suit case and walking out the door.

"Hey!" I yelled picking up my carry-on and running after him.

"What?" he asked. "I'm just helping" He said. I laughed.

"Fine" I said.

When we got outside. Charlie was leaning on a police cruiser.

"Dad! Get off of that!" I yelled at him. Him and Jake laughed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"This is my car Bells" He said.

"Heh?" I asked, shocked. He was a mechanic not a police officer.

"He's the police chief in forks Bells" Jacob said, chuckling. No not police chief, mechanic.

"Heh?" I asked again. They started laughing again.

"C'mon Bells" Jacob said. I didn't move. Some how he managed to pick up My suit case and My carry-on, while also picking me up, bridal style, and carried me over to the car. Charlie started laughing. God, Jake is big!

He stood me up when we got to the car, put my stuff into the boot then he opened the door to the back.

"I'M NOT SITTING IN THE BACK OF A POLICE CAR!" I yelled.

"Well, there's not really anywhere else, unless you wanna sit in the front with Charlie." He said. No! I wanted to sit With Jake! Stupid police cruiser, with its stupid bullet-proof glass I could either talk to Jake or Charlie. Well I chose Jake. I hoped in and he hopped ion after me. Charlie was already sitting in the driver's seat. There was a thick sheet of bullet proof glass and metal bars in-between the back and front of the car. Charlie started the car and we were off. Well I never thought I'd ever be riding in the back of a police car, I felt like a criminal.

"So, Bella" Jake said.

"So..." I said, looking at him.

"Oh yer, Charlie has enrolled us both into the high school here. I thought I was free from school, but I guess not" He said smiling. Great, a new school. Well at least I had Jake.

"Why do I have to go to school, I'm only going to be here for a month" I said.

"Well, maybe Charlie hopes that you'll like it and stay longer." He said, with a big smile.

"I don't think it's just Charlie that wants me to stay longer." I said. He smiled innocently.

"Maybe, there might be one more person that would like for you to stay" He said staring out the window, but I could still see him grinning. I laughed.

"So, in your lovely two day's in Forks have you made any friends?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't really been out of the house." He said.

"Well, you get out a lot don't you" I said, smirking. He finally turned around to face me again.

"We'll if little miss party girl then I'm sure we can find somewhere to go" He said.

"Who said that I wanted to go anywhere with you?" I asked. His face actually looked a little sad.

"I'm kidding" I said and gave him a hug. "There's no one else I'd rather go anywhere with" I said. He brightend up.

"Ok, well, where should we go then?" He asked.

"We'll figure it out when we can there." I suggested.

"Ok, So how've you been? What have you been doing for the past...4 years" He asked.

"Wow, 4 years?" I asked.

"Yer, something like that" He said smiling.

The rest of the drive we spent catching up on each others lives.

He was a Junior like me, when he grew up he wanted to be a mechanic, like Charlie use to be. He didn't have a girl friend or anything, But his friend group back home had girls in it, I actually remember some of the people in the group, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared and Paul. I didn't know Seth, Leah, Emily, Kim, Clair or Brady. They were kind of new, Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared and Paul had been best Friends since they were like 5.

I told him all about me. And befor we knew it, the car stopped and Charlie came and opened the door.

"Welcome to Forks, Bells. I just got to get some food for dinner and stuff, C'mon" He said, gesturing for us to get out of the car.

When we got out, I shivered, It was really cold here!

"W-w-wow, i-it's c-cold" I shivered. Jake put his arm around my shoulders.

"Get use to it" He said, grinning. Rubbing my arm, heating it with friction.

When we got into the shop, Charlie told us to get a trolly. So we did. Jake went and got a trolly, then came back over to me.

"Hope in" I said. I laughed.

"Why? You can't buy me" I laughed.

"I can try" He said, smiling. I laughed again, but got in the trolley, i sat in it cross legged, holing on to the top rails. Then Jake started running, pushing me in the trolly. When we spotted charlie, he skidded along the floor, a loud screech coming from his etnies dragging across the floor.

"Don't muck around you guys!" Charlie scowlded.

"Sorry" We both said, and i got out of the trolley.

"Can you guys please go and get these things?" Charlie asked us, ripping the pice of paper in half and haning one half to us.

"Shore" We said.

"You can take the trolly, I'll go get a basket" Charlie said. He walked to the front of the store, to get a basket. When he was no longer in site i hoped back into the trolly, earning a laugh from Jake. I looked at the list, the first item was,

"2 leaters of hi-lo milk" I read aloud. Jake started running untill we reached the fridge, then skidded to a stop, reached over and piked up two diferent hi-lo milks.

"Which one?' He asked, he really had no idea. I laughed at him and reached over and grapped the one Charlie always had. Yes, i still remember. Jake put the other back down, laughing.

"I'm glad you know. Whats next on the list?" He asked, smiling. And i looked for the next thing.

"Bread" I said, then held on to the bars as he started running down the isles, trying to find the bread isle. We both couldn't stop laughing.

Just then 3 guys and 2 girls came around the corner. Jake skidded trying to stop, not very sucsecsfully. The trolly, hit a big guy, and when i say big i mean BIG! He had his arm around a beautiful blonds waist. Next to him was another guy, he was tall and blond, with bright blue eyes. There was also a very small girl with short black hair, spiked in every direction. And on the end was a tall, very handsome i might add, guy. He had a kind of bronze coloured hair, and beautiful green eyes. They all had brand/designer clothes and they were all really beautiful, but they all looked a little shocked, uh oh, this didn't look good.

I quickly jumped out of the trolly and went to stand near jake.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't see you, i tryed to stop" Jake said, mostly to the big one, that he had hit. Then the wierst thing happend, he smiled.

"It's all good, disn't hurt" He said, all of then started laughing. heh?

"Oh ok, Well, I'm Jacob Black, call me jake" Jake said extanding his hand and the big one shook it.

"Hey, I'm Emmett McCarty." He was really well buit, Big and all muscle. He had short curly hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a Black DC Hoodie, Light blue jeans, A pair of white DC skate shoes and a Black DC hat.

"This is Rosalie Hale, My girlfriend, you can cll her Rose." She was really pretty, probebly the most beautiful girl i've ever seen. She was wearing a long Black trench coat, with white stiching, blue/grey Skinny leg jeans, A pair of black and white very high heeled shoes and a white scarf drapped around her neck.

"This is Jasper Hale, one of my best mates and Rose's brother." He was quite handsome, Long blond hair, Lovely blue eyes. He was wearing a White DC shirt over a long sleeved black one, a pair of black/grey denim jeans,A pair of white etnies and dog tags **(AN: Sorry, just had to give him dog tags xD).**

"This is Edward Cullen, My other best mate." Edward, Sigh. I think I'm in love. He is defenetly the most handsome guy that these eyes have ever seen. His hair was the most beautiful bronze colour, and his eyes were the most beautiful green, very easy to loose yourself in. He was wearing a Black/Blue/Green/Grey Element Hoodie, a pair of Grey-ish Blue Jeans and a pair of Black and white etnies.

"And this is Alice Cullen, Edward's sister." She was very small, almost pixi like, she had short black hair, that spiked in evry direction and beautiful, big green eyes. She was very beautiful in her own way. She was wearing a light blue top with a detailed black neckline, a black crop jacket that finnished just under the bust, Black skinny leg jeans and light blue satin high heels, very high, just like rose's. **(AN: Everybodys outfits are on my profile - Even Jake and Bella)**

"Hey," Jake said nodding his head at the rest of the group, "Oh yer, this is Bella" He said. "Sorry Bells Completly forgot about you" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, Thanks jake" I said sarcasticly. Everybody laughed.

"Why havn't we seen you guys around, this town is too small to not know everybody in it" The really hot one, Edward, said.

"Um, i just moved here two days ago and Bella hasn't even been home yet, where on our way back from the airport" Jake said.

"Oh really?" The big one said.

"Cool, Are you guys going to be comeing to school with us?" The little, pixie one, Alice, asked.

"Yep" Jake said, popping the 'p' with a big smile.

"Awesome!" She said, she had a lot of energy, she seemed pretty awesome, herself.

"What year are all of you in?" I asked.

"Well Rose, Jazz and I are seniours" He said. Hmm, Maybe Edward;s a juniour too! "And Alice and eddie are juniours" Emmett said. Wow! Rejoyce! Wait, Eddie? ... Niiiice.

"Dude, Don't call me that" Edward said, looking at emmett with a kind of embarresed face, but also angry.

"So, do you guys know anybody in Forks?" The really pretty one, um i know it, i know it.... oh yer Rose, asked.

"Well, Um Charlie" I said.

"Who's Charlie?" Rose asked.

"My dad" I said at the exact same time as Jake said "Her dad" while pointing at me. They all laughed, they seemed to do that alot...

"Is she like your girlfriend?" Emmett asked jacob. Then i think i saw Edward frown, but that only held my attention for 0.2 seconds. I burst out laughing. So hard it hurt. Jake laughed a little too, but not as hard.

"No" Jake said. All off them looked confused. Exept Edward he looked kind of...Happy.

"Then How do you know each other?" Alice asked.

"Well, my dad is best friends with her dad. And my dad went to go visit someone, so I'm staying with Charlie here for a while" Jake said.

"Oh, Ok" Alice said.

"Bella!?! Jake!?!" I heard, somewhere in the distance. oops i completely forgot about Charlie ... How do forget someone when your talking about them ... Oh well, we were ment to have all of his things, oops!

"Shit, that would be charlie, we have to go" I said. Looking at jake.

"Can i have your number Bella?" Alice asked.

"Shore" I said and she got her phone out. jake got his phone out too and handed it to Emmett.

"Everybody put your number in there, I'll be right back!" Jake yelled as he ran down the isle. I started laughing. Then Alice handed me her phone, i put in my number and saved it. Then i noticed that Rose had Jakes phone, they were all puttinng there numbers in.

"Well, I'll get all your numbers off of jake. And you can all get my number off of Alice. I better go save Jake from the wrath of my fater" I said, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice had put their numbers in and then Edward put his in.

"There you go" He said handing me back jakes phone.

"Thanks" I said with a smile. i put my phone and Jakes phone in the pocket of my hoodie. and grabbed the trolly.

"I'll cya later, At school on Monday probebly" I said.

"But thats ages away" Alice whined, "What are you guys doing this weekend?" She asked.

"Um, well, nothing really" I said, just then Jake came running up behind me, putting a bunch of things into the trolly. I got out his phone and handed it to him.

"Thanks" He said, breathlessly. "What's Nothing really?" He asked.

"Oh, Alice was wondering what we were doing this weekend." I said.

"Oh, Didn't i promise to take you out somewhere, little miss party girl?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yes you did," I said, still laughing.

"Speaking of," Jake said looking at the other guys, "Do you know anywhere i can take her? Coz i have no idea" He said.

"Well, There is a party tomoro night, you wanna come?" Emmett asked.

"Sure" Jake said. I smiled.

"Sounds like fun" I said. I'm pretty sure Edward would be there. Awesome! Ok i have to know know. "Are you all going?" I asked.

"Yep" They all said at the same time. "We're inseprable" Alice said, with a big smile. Everybody laughed.

"Ok, well, we really got to go, or Charlie is going to kill us. Um, we'll call you or text you later tonight" Jake said.

"Yer, Charlie has a gun, so he's best not to make angry" I said, hopping into the trolly. Makeing jake laugh, the other's looked a little shocked.

"A gun?" Edward asked, his face looked really worried.

"Yer, He's the police chief" Jake said,

"Oh, Chief Swan?" Alice asked.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"Oh, he's frinend's with our dad, Carlisle" She said.

"Oh, Ok, Thats Awsome." I said.

"But we gotta do, Sorry guys, well call ya. Later!" Jake yelled. As He ran off, pushing me in the trolly.

"Cya!" I heard a few people yell. Behind us.

EPOV

Emmett, Jazz, Rose, Alice and I were at the shops getting some food for dinner, and some other stuff. We turned into the bread isle, then i saw a trolly coming our way, fast. When the guys pushing the trolly saw us he stopped running and put his feet down skidding to a stop, not befor he hit Emmett. They guys looked worryed, then again who wouldn't if you hit Emmett with a trolly.

Then the person jumped out of the trolly, this was the frist time i noticed her and Wow! she was pretty. She had beautiful brown eyes, beautiful wavy brown hair, she was the most beautiful creatur on this earth.

She looked at all of us then she jumped out of the trolly and went to stand near the guy that was pushing the trolly. Please let him be her brother, but they look nothing alike....Step brother?...Please god let him be anything but her boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't see you, i tryed to stop" The guy pushing the trolly said to Emmett. They both looked really worried. Hah! they were scared...of EMMETT! Pah! Ok...maybe he dose look a little scary, but he's so far from it.

"It's all good, didn't hurt" Emmett said. All of us started laughing, Typical Emmett. The pretty girl looked really confused.

"Oh ok, Well... I'm Jacob Black, call me jake" They guy said extanding his hand towards Emmett, who shook it.

"Hey, I'm Emmett McCarty. This is Rosalie Hale, My girlfriend, you can cll her Rose. This is Jasper Hale, one of my best mates and Rose's brother. This is Edward Cullen, My other best mate. And this is Alice Cullen, Edward's sister." He said, pointing to us as he introduced us.

"Hey," Jake said nodding his head at us, So what about the girl...Whats her name. I was about to ask, but like 'Jake' could read my mind.

"Oh yer, this is Bella" He said. Then he turned to look at her, "Sorry Bells Completly forgot about you" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, Thanks jake" She said, sarcasticly. AND SHE SPEAKS! Wow, Her voice was as beautiful as she was.

"Why havn't we seen you guys around, this town is too small to not know everybody in it" I asked. Every body here knew everybody, why hadn't we seen these guys around? I deffenetly would have notice some one so beautiful.

"Um, i just moved here two days ago and Bella hasn't even been home yet, where on our way back from the airport" Jake said. Hmm, Well that explains it.

"Oh really?" Emmett said.

"Cool, Are you guys going to be comeing to school with us?" Alice asked. Please god say yes.

"Yep" Jake said, popping the 'p' with a big smile. WOOOH! Yes...Ok, Edward calm, Don't randomly start dancing, that would be strange.

"Awesome!" Alice said. Well, that would have been apropriate...Why didn't i just say that...'Coz your sister did first' Riiiighttt.

"What year are all of you in?" Bella asked. What a sutable name. I was about to answer, so i could aske her...But as usually, some one beat me too it.

"Well Rose, Jazz and I are seniours... and Alice and eddie are juniours" Emmett said. I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM IF HE CALLS ME THAT ONE MORE TIME! Why? Why dose he have to call me that? And infront of BELLA!!!

"Dude, Don't call me that" I said, trying to keep my cool... and not snap his neck...I think it possable...Um, nah, probebly not.

"So, do you guys know anybody in Forks?" Rose asked. Hey what about what year they were in...?

"Well, Um Charlie" Bella said. Charlie, whos Charlie? I knew she had a boyfriend, if its not Jake then it'll be ths Charlie guy...Probebly... Well se can't be that beautiful and not have a boyfriend, but a boy can dream.

"Who's Charlie?" Rose asked. Thanks Rose...I was just about to ask that.

"My dad" Bella said at the exact same time as Jake said "Her dad" while pointing at Bella. YAY!!!!! IT'S HER DAD! WOOOOH!!!

"Is she like your girlfriend?" Emmett asked jacob. Well that was out of the blue... This be can't be good, even Emmett thinks that he is... Damn. But then Bella burst out laughing. Jake laughed a little too.

"No" Jake said. WOOOOOOOOOH! YAY! The biggest smile spread across my face, replacing the frown.

"Then How do you know each other?" Alice asked. People just seem to ask my questions...Well atleast i don't have to ask them.

"Well, my dad is best friends with her dad. And my dad went to go visit someone, so I'm staying with Charlie here for a while" Jake said. Ok, thats complecated... Wait, he lives with her? Luky bastard.

"Oh, Ok" Alice said.

"Bella!?! Jake!?!" I heard, somewhere in the distance. Hmm, must be her dad...Charlie.

"Shit, that would be charlie, we have to go" Bella said. Looking at jake.

"Can i have your number Bella?" Alice asked. ANOTHER QUESTION I SOOOOOOO WANT TO ASK! But i proebly shouldn't it would nbe alot more awquard then alice asking, she a girl.

"Shore" She said. Alice got her phone out. Jake got his phone out too and handed it to Emmett. Okkkkkk thennn?

"Everybody put your number in there, I'll be right back!" Jake yelled as he ran down the isle. Bella started laughing. Then Alice handed her phone to Bella. Then i noticed that Rose had Jakes phone, Everybody was all puttinng there numbers in. I don't wanna put my number in a guys phone...?

"Well, I'll get all your numbers off of jake. And you can all get my number off of Alice. I better go save Jake from the wrath of my fater" Bella said. Ok now i wanted to put my number in, every body else had, Alice passed me the phone and i put my nuber in.

"There you go" I said handing Bella back jakes phone. Wow, she's really pretty.

"Thanks" I said with a smile...And wait, did she just blush? She put her phone and Jakes phone in the pocket of her hoodie and grabbed the trolly.

"I'll cya later, At school on Monday probebly" She said. And Bella started to turn around.

"But thats ages away" Alice whined, "What are you guys doing this weekend?" She asked. What is with Alice today, is she a mind reader or somthing?

"Um, well, nothing really" She said, and faced us again. Just then Jake came running up behind her, putting a bunch of things into there trolly. She got out his phone and handed it to him.

"Thanks" He said, breathlessly. "What's Nothing really?" He asked. Obviously hearing Bella's last statment.

"Oh, Alice was wondering what we were doing this weekend." She said.

"Oh, Didn't i promise to take you out somewhere, little miss party girl?" He asked and Bella laughed. Party girl...That sound...Interesting, i thought to myself smirking.

"Yes you did," She said, still laughing. Ahhhh, and she agree's to it...Or are they being sarcastic? Hmm...I Have no idea.

"Speaking of," Jake said looking at the other guys, "Do you know anywhere i can take her? Coz i have no idea" He asked. Oh... Theres no where you can take her, but there are loads of places i could.

"Well, There is a party tomorro night, you wanna come?" Emmett asked. Say yes, Say yes, Say yes!

"Sure" Jake said and Bella smiled. WOOOOOOH! Don't dance, Edward! Don't!

"Sounds like fun," Bella said. "Are you all going?" She asked. YES!

"Yep" We all said at the same time. Odd... "We're inseprable" Alice said, with a big smile. And we all laughed...Well i guess it's true.

"Ok, well, we really got to go, or Charlie is going to kill us. Um, we'll call you or text you later tonight" Jake said.

"Yer, Charlie has a gun, so he's best not to make angry" She said, hopping into the trolly. Jake laughed. Heh!?! A gun!

"A gun?" I asked, with a worried expression on my face. Wow, i acctully got out two words in the last 10 minutes.

"Yer, He's the police chief" Jake said, Ohhh...

"Oh, Chief Swan?" Alice asked. Thats the one!

"How do you know him?" Bella asked. Carslise.

"Oh, he's frinend's with our dad, Carlisle" Alice said. Ya hah.

"Oh, Ok, Thats Awsome." Bella said. That's what i think.

"But we gotta do, Sorry guys, well call ya. Later!" Jake yelled. As He ran off, pushing Bella in the trolly.

"Cya!" We all yelled. And they were gone.... Is it too late to text her?

"Alice? Phone?" I asked, holding out my hand. She laughed and gave it to me.

"Got a little crush on Bella do ya?" She asked. SHE CAN READ MINDS! Stupid freaking pixie.

"What ever" I said as I serched 'Bella' in her contact list.

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me...REVIEW! Plz *Puppy dog eyes*.... Sorry its really long .... especially for a first Ch...My bad xD**

**Nxt chapter will be up soon, within the next 1-3 days.**

**Now press ___________________________________ That button...Right there \/ xD (Plz!!! *Puppy dog eyes*) ______________________________**

**Xx Kayla Cullen =]**


End file.
